Increasingly, manufacturers are turning to polymers to create surfaces that are resistant to chemical and environmental damage. For example, fluorinated polymers exhibit a resistance to damage caused by exposure to chemicals, such as methyl ethyl ketone (MEK), a resistance to stains, and a resistance to damage caused by exposure to environmental conditions. Such polymers have been used in applications such as airplane and train cargo hold liners, vinyl siding surface treatments, and photovoltaic protective coverings.
However, processing of such films for use in these applications is difficult. Line speed in production is often limited by the appearance of draw resonance at relatively low line speeds, such as below 50 feet per minute. These processing limitations increase costs and reduce the availability of these beneficial films. As such, robust multilayer films having preferred mechanical and processing properties are generally desirable in the art.